


Red, White, and Blue

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 2012 United States Election, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't exactly the SATs, Steven. Wham, Bam, I voted, Ma'am, and you're out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White, and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JerseyDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerseyDevil/gifts).



> Just a little Election Day snippet. Please vote!  
> Written also for Jersey Devil, who's been pining for a bit of fluff.

Danny squinted against the afternoon sun, tapping his fingers against the badge at his waist. Finally, the red, white and blue bunting strewn doors at the top of the steps opened and his very own six foot goof finally made an appearance, slapping his "I Voted" sticker against his broad chest. 

"Took you long enough." Danny grouched. "It wasn't exactly the SATs, Steven. Wham, Bam, I voted, Ma'am, and you're out." He jiggled the keys in his pocket absently.

Steve just smiled, slowly blossoming into his You're So Cute, Danno face.

"It's important, Danny. Not something to be rushed through. Gotta take the time to stop and smell the roses. Savor our right to do so in the first place."

Steve got that far away look he sometimes got when off handedly referencing past missions of his time as a SEAL that he couldn't really go into the specifics of. Danny didn't always like it, but he understood it.

He reached out, linking his pinky finger with Steve's.

"Hey, Babe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stomp on your parade. God knows you of all people are entitled to exercising your privileges today any way you want."  

A little red faced, Danny sidled up closer and kissed Steve's cheek quickly. "I'm just really glad you're here to do it." 

Steve pulled Danny to his side and returned the kiss, adding one more to the top of his head. 

"And I'm really glad you're here with me, Danno." 

Danny blushed, then pulled away and smoothed his hair. 

"Alright, so...lunch?" He'd done his civic duty happily but eating was important too.

"Yeah," Steve laughed. "Lunch. We owe Kamekona so I sort of said we'd take over the shrimp truck while he goes out to vote."

Danny looked at him suspiciously. "What's this _we_ business? What'd I say about volunteering me for stuff, huh?"

Steve laid a calming hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Danny, free shrimp. Plus, you know, it's our duty as good citizens..." he trailed off playfully.

Danny huffed. "Steven, I am a cop. I do not need a civics lesson, ok? And for the record? I do not remember anything about shrimp trucks being taught at the Academy."

Steve just held a hand out for the keys to the car and snuck a finger through one of Danny's belt loops with the other. "I'll owe, you. Ok?" 

Danny smiled lecherously at that while handing off the keys. "Oh, you bet you do." He unhooked Steve's finger from his pants and swaggered towards the car. "I might even let you vote on how I intend to collect," he threw over his shoulder.

"It is my right as an American," Steve shot back. God Bless America.

 

 

 


End file.
